The subject matter disclosed herein relates to switching devices, and more particularly refers to an information display for a switching device.
Circuit breakers are switching devices widely used to protect electrical lines and equipment. Circuit breakers monitor current through an electrical conductor and “trip” to open the electrical circuit and thus interrupt current flow through the circuit provided that certain predetermined criteria are met, such as an over-current condition.
Circuit breakers include identifying and instructional information to indicate various features and ratings of the breaker, in order to properly select, install, and later identify a circuit breaker. Such information includes standard minimum requirements and suggested markings deemed necessary by UL, IEC, or any other standards agency that requires information to be placed on a circuit breaker, as well as any additional information provided by circuit breaker manufacturers. While some of the information may be provided in any location except the back of the circuit breaker, other information must be visible on an installed circuit breaker with or without trims or covers removed. Information that must be visible on an installed circuit breaker, on an operator-visible portion of the breaker, is placed on a face of the circuit breaker. The reason for this requirement is that information is necessary for the correct installation of the circuit breaker, having predetermined performance ratings and criteria, based on available electrical connections and intended use. Once the installation is complete, the information on the operator-visible portion of the circuit breaker is available for subsequent inspection at an orientation in which the circuit breaker is installed.